The present invention is directed to a trunk-and-branch logical ring network. In particular, the present invention provides an arrangement by which network nodes that are physically adjacent to one another in a network are coupled in a logical ring configuration.
Robustness of networks is a key consideration in the design of a network. However, the costs associated with providing robustness must be factored into the decision making process. In the undersea environment one approach to improving robustness suggests to combine a trunk-and-branch configuration, which is known, with the characteristics of a ring architecture. However, full physical rings have a significant vice in that they are cable intensive and are therefore expensive.
The present invention is directed to a network configuration which incorporates the features of a trunk-and-branch architecture and a logical ring while reducing architecture costs.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, rather than provide one uninterrupted trunk segment to provide connection between some of the network nodes half of the ring, thereby necessitating substantial additional equipment such as repeaters, the architecture in accordance with the present invention incorporates branching units which are disposed along the trunk so as to reduce the maximum cable length of the trunk. The branching units connect the respective nodes onto a logical ring so that logically adjacent nodes for communication purposes are physically non-adjacent in the ring.